


Look my way

by milkhye



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, beomgyu has to wear a maid outfit and it's. great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: “Dont say a word,” comes the warning tone of Beomgyu as he allows for the last bow to slip in place, hands pulling tightly at the fabric at his waist.OR: Beomgyu has to wear a maid outfit as part of his school's annual school festival, and Soobin finds that he kind of really likes it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	Look my way

“Dont say a word,” comes the warning tone of Beomgyu as he allows for the last bow to slip in place, hands pulling tightly at the fabric at his waist. 

True to his command, Soobin doesn’t speak- just holds his hands up, but doesn’t stop his eyes from taking in the sight.

It was the day of the annual school festival- each class had been allowed to vote for what activity they would host on the day. Soobin’s own class hadn't decided upon anything too unusual- a soccer match, but he was only required to participate for the first third, after which he was free to roam the school as he pleased.

Beomgyu evidently wasn’t as lucky with his maid and butler cafe.

It had originally been chosen to see the girls in cute maid costumes- a chance to see large ruffles and smooth, silky stockings, but one snarky comment from a pervy student had suddenly rendered all of the boys in the class subject to the teacher’s mercy, forcing them to swap roles.

At least the girls had apparently been very happy with the opportunity to wear suits.

Coming into the classroom, Soobin had expected to laugh- maybe rile up the younger a little bit. But looking carefully at the blonde in front of him, he finds that he has a whole new appreciation for the look that he didn't know he had before.

Beomgyu was strong- Soobin knew that by the countless times he had effortlessly lifted the taller up by surprise, but through his puffy sleeves and layers of fabric, there was an entirely different aura about him.

His waist was pulled in with a bow, and his strong thighs were adorned with a frilly, layered, black skirt. Perched up on a chair, his legs were covered in knee high socks, the barest sliver of skin peeking out between the skirt and the thick material. Although Soobin had never really felt strongly about something as mundane as socks before, he finds his mouth a feeling a little dry.

_Oh, what._

Some of the other boys had jokingly opted to wear wigs to enhance the experience, but Beomgyu had curtly declined, choosing to just wear a frilly headband instead. 

There was nothing else that was really altered about him except some lip tint and blush, but it matched nicely with his soft, blonde hair and downturned lashes.

Although he was trying his best to act manly and stoic, it was clear that he was embarrassed. 

It was cute.

As Soobin looked around the room, he noted that the experience varied in degrees among his other classmates.

His other friend Yeonjun was sporting a shorter maid dress, very clearly showing off his body line and long legs with confidence. His makeup was a little thicker, and his long wig was tucked behind one ear, enhancing his charm as he blew kisses around the room. Soobin has to hold back a laugh.

His dongsaeng Taehyun on the other hand looked incredibly disgruntled, but definitely looked more believable in his outfit than the others, with his big eyes and small waist. Sitting right next to him was Hueningkai, who although very dainty and doll-like, was incredibly tall and wore trackpants under his skirt, making him look like he had just come back from a sports race.

It was clear that it was going to be fun watching them being unleashed into the school- but looking back at the stubbornly embarrassed blonde boy in front of him, he silently wishes to himself that he was the only one that could see this.

As the bell rings and they quickly begin pushing each other out of the way as they exit the classroom, Soobin turns to Beomgyu, who doesn’t seem to have moved- only looks down at the floor, fingers clenched. 

“Don’t you need to go?” Soobin asks, peering down at the other.

When the other doesn’t respond, Soobin walks a little closer, causing Beomgyu to startle a little.

He backs up a little, unintentionally crashing into the boxes. 

“I—no,” the younger says, looking away.

 _Too cute_ , Soobin thinks. 

“Do you need to tell me something then?” he asks, cocking his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I- what, are you making fun of me?” the shorter asks defensively, hands braced against the table behind him. 

When Soobin doesn’t say anything, the other’s eyes flit quickly to the doorway, then to the ground.

“I’m just- I don’t want to go out like this. But this isn’t even as embarrassing as what you look like when—“ Beomgyu starts again, but Soobin cuts him off, leaning forward.

“You look cute,” he says with a smile, taking a strand of the blonde’s hair between his fingers. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widen.

His eyes drift down further, and gently presses his hand against the fabric of the skirt. 

“And this…looks nice on you,” he adds quietly. Clearly not expecting the comment, Beomgyu’s eyes falter for a second, before they drift down to Soobin’s lips.

“I…” he says, heart pounding, breath on the other’s face, before looks to the side, pushing the taller away.

“You’re too close,” he says, blood rushing to his cheeks.

As if sensing the shyness of the other, Soobin takes a step back, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ah…sorry. That skirt just does wonders,” he says, and Beomgyu lets out a huff of laughter.

“Yeah, that may be so, but you and I both know that I can bench press you any day,” he says challengingly, to which Soobin puts his hands up in the air in defeat.

“Yes, yes, sure, you’re the greatest of us all,” he grins, eyes crinkling, and the shorter shoulder checks him back.

“Don’t be smart with me,” Beomgyu smiles.

“I have to head out now. Don’t make a scene about how cute I am or I’ll seriously beat you later,” Beomgyu warns, picking up his serving platter.

“What happened to being too embarrassed to go earlier?” Soobin laughs, but easily steps aside to let him pass.

“Might as well get this over and done with. Plus, nothing I do will be more embarrassing than watching you try to kick a soccer ball,” the younger smirks, to which the other splutters as he makes his way out.

Before he rounds the corner, Soobin gently touches his arm.

“You know, you really do look cute, even if you can throw me to the ground,” he says shyly.

Beomgyu smiles at this, and pinches his cheek.

“I’ll let you take me on a date then, if you like me so much,” he laughs, waving him off as he exits the classroom.

“I’ll pick you up after your shift,” Soobin calls out after his departing figure. He smiles like an idiot.

It wasn’t clear whether they were just teasing one another or not, but Soobin knows one thing for sure- Choi Beomgyu was his for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> my goal is to write for as many txt pairings as possible because i love them all and can't choose lol hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
